


Vietnam (German Version)

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ham Tyler has orders to tail a reporter, Mike Donovan, and find out where he gets his information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vietnam (German Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vietnam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131993) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> With many thanks to Anne for the translation into German!

Sich in den Schatten zu verbergen war, was er am besten konnte, doch war es sein Hass darauf, überschattet zu werden, der ihn in dieses Leben getrieben hatte. Ham zog eine Grimasse, als unerwünschte Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten, wie er ständig seinem Bruder unterlegen gewesen war. Er hasste Überwachungen; sie gaben ihm viel zu viel Zeit, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben außer an die Vergangenheit zu denken und wie sie seine Gegenwart geformt hatte. Das Wiederauftauchen seiner Beute rettete ihn vor einer weiteren Übelkeit erregenden Minute der Introspektive, und Ham grinste süffisant, als der hochgewachsene Mann, dem er folgte, auf etwas ausrutschte, das kein Mann mit Selbstrespekt unter seiner Schuhsohle haben wollte. Der Mann fluchte leise, versuchte seinen Schuh abzukratzen und gab dann auf.

Ham ließ dem Mann einigen Vorsprung, bevor er sich von der Gebäudewand löste. Mit seinem Bürstenhaarschnitt und seiner Armee-Arbeitskleidung mischte er sich mit Leichtigkeit unter die anderen Soldaten und zog keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er beobachtete, wie der groß gewachsene Mann mit ein paar Callgirls redete. Sie lachten und schwatzten in ihrem Pseudo-Englisch, bis der Mann von ihnen gelangweilt war und weiter ging, ihre verführerischen Rufe folgten ihm. Ham wartete, dann ging er dem Mann hinterher, er ließ den Mädchen keine Chance, mehr zu tun als in seine Richtung zu blicken, aber ihnen gefiel, was sie sahen, und sie riefen ihm nach.

„Hey, Soldat. Ich zeig Dir gute Zeit...“

Seine Beute blieb wieder stehen und blickte in beide Richtungen die schmutzige Straße entlang. Neonlichter strahlten ihre unverblümten Botschaften aus und heischten um Aufmerksamkeit, sie boten barbusige Mädchen an und Sex gegen Geld. Ham hängte sich an eine kleine Gruppe von Soldaten, die offensichtlich nach einer ‚guten Zeit’ suchten, er war deutlich sichtbar und doch verborgen, als die Augen des hochgewachsenen Mannes über ihn hinweggingen.

Als sich seine Beute davon überzeugt hatte, dass ihm niemand folgte, schlüpfte er in eine Gasse, Ham ließ sich von der kleinen Gruppe zurückfallen, als sie am Eingang vorbeikamen, und trat zurück in die Schatten. Er machte seine Arbeit gut und hatte seine Fähigkeiten in einem Dutzend verschiedener Länder verbessert, wobei ihm seine Fähigkeit, schnell andere Sprachen zu lernen, dabei sehr zugute gekommen war. Er war auch gut im Töten, obwohl sein Befehl nur lautete, Michael Donovan einfach zu verfolgen und herauszufinden, woher er seine Informationen hatte.

Der Reporter hatte es geschafft, ein paar sehr interessante Fakten über Operationen und Opferzahlen herauszufinden, was die CIA an seiner Loyalität zweifeln ließ. Sie hielten es für antiamerikanisch, dass irgendjemand über den schlimmen Zustand dieses Krieges nach Hause berichtete, besonders da das die Propaganda gegen den Vietnam-Krieg auf beiden Seiten der Welt nährte. Persönlich konnte Ham kein Problem darin sehen, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wurde, dass nämlich viele dieser jungen Menschen kaum mehr als Kanonenfutter waren, und zu viele von ihnen entweder in einer Kiste oder als Opfer von Drogen oder Geschlechtskrankheiten nach Hause zurückkehrten.

Es war kein guter Krieg.

Donovan blieb vor einer Tür am hinteren Ende der Gasse stehen und klopfte mehrere Male in einem vorher vereinbarten Signal. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und ein kleines Gesicht blickte heraus. Bei Donovans Anblick öffnete sich die Tür ein wenig weiter, und Donovan schlüpfte mit einer leichtfüßigen Grazie, die vorher gefehlt hatte, durch den Spalt.

Die Wände der Hütten, in denen die Einheimischen wohnten, waren papierdünn, deshalb brauchte es keine große Mühe, das Gespräch mit anzuhören, und es überraschte Ham, dass Donovan nicht an Blut und Verlusten der letzten Schlacht interessiert war. Stattdessen interessierte er sich für die menschliche Seite des Konflikts, für die Leben, die verloren oder ruiniert waren, die Heime, die zerstört wurden und die armen amerikanischen Jungen, die nach ihren Müttern geweint hatten, bevor sie ihren tödlichen Wunden erlagen. Er erfuhr von Gefangenen, die in einem nordvietnamesischen Lager neben einem der vielen Nebenflüsse des Mekong-Deltas gefangen gehalten wurden. Das Lager war gegen Überflüge getarnt und laut Donovans Quelle befanden sich dort mindestens ein Dutzend Gefangene unter brutalen Umständen, wo sie täglich gefoltert wurden. Donovan bezahlte den Mann gut, obwohl er nicht die Mittel hatte, die Informationen zu überprüfen.

Als Donovan das Gebäude verließ, machte Ham keinen Versuch, sich zu verbergen, aber Donovan verbarg schnell sein Erschrecken.

„Du hast zugehört“, stellte er fest, und Ham nickte.

„Er lügt wahrscheinlich.“

„Und was ist wenn nicht?“ Donovan legte seinen Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite, blaue Augen durchdrangen Hams. „Ich gehe.“

Ham tat nicht so, als hätte er ihn missverstanden. „Das ist gefährliches Gebiet.“

„Dann schick jemanden mit, um die Sache zu überprüfen.“

Ham schnaubte, seine Augen zuckten zum Ende der Gasse, wo eine Gruppe junger Soldaten geräuschvoll vorbeiging. „Die schaffen das nicht.“

„Aber Du sicher, oder bist Du zu sehr ‚Hardrock’, um es zu versuchen?“

Ham starrte den Mann an, er sah die Herausforderung in seinen Augen und wusste, dass er Hams Charakter bereits abgeschätzt und für unzulänglich befunden hatte. Ham war erfreut, denn das bedeutete, dass seine harte, kaltblütige Killer-Rolle funktionierte. Er grinste süffisant.

„Und vielleicht bist Du zu sehr der herzensgute Weltverbesserer, um es zu versuchen.“

Donovans Augen wurden schmal, aber er lächelte. „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass Du diese armen Jungs in feindlichen Händen lassen willst, wo sie zusammengeschlagen und gefoltert werden?“

Ham zog eine Grimasse. „Ich gebe die Information nach oben weiter.“

„Das genügt nicht.“

Ham trat vor, er wollte Donovan einschüchtern, aber der wich nicht einen Zentimeter zurück. „Das ist alles, was Du kriegst.“

„Dann gehe ich alleine.“

Ham knirschte mit den Zähnen und gestand sich ein, dass Donovan sehr wohl dumm und gefährlich genug war, um ds zu tun. Er seufzte schwer und nickte, seine Niederlage eingestehend.

***

Zwanzig Stunden später waren sie fünfzehn Klicks von der Stelle entfernt abgesetzt worden, wo die Gefangenen festgehalten wurden, und bewegten sich schnell durch das dichte Unterholz. Die Dämmerung kam schnell, und Ham führte sie zu dem sichersten Platz, den er finden konnte, in der Höhlung, die durch die verzweigten Wurzeln eines großen Baumes gebildet wurde. Er kroch hinein und sah Verwirrung auf Donovans Gesicht.

„Übernehme ich die erste Wache?“

Ham stieß ein leises, abfälliges Lachen aus. „Zwecklos. Wenn sie uns hier finden, sind wir so gut wie tot. Wir können nur hoffen, dass ich unsere Spuren gut genug verwischt habe, damit sie uns nicht finden.“

Als die Sonne unterging, wurde es kühler unter dem Baum, aber Ham wagte nicht, Feuer zu machen, aus Angst, ihre Position zu verraten. Er hatte Donovan sogar durch kleine Bäche und Schlammbänke geführt, um den amerikanischen Geruch von seiner Kleidung, Haaren und Körper zu entfernen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Donovan angewöhnt, vietnamesisch zu essen, anstatt sich amerikanisches Essen zu gönnen, und damit war ein anderer potentiell gefährlicher Geruch entfernt, den man bei der geringsten Brise hätte auffangen können. Trotz einer gelegentlichen Grimasse war Donovan während der ganzen Zeit seltsam stoisch geblieben, als hätte er die Notwendigkeit erkannt und begriffen, während andere, einschließlich einiger sogenannter CIA-Agenten, für ihr Jammern und Stöhnen bekannt waren.

Unglücklicherweise hatten sie nicht genug Zeit gehabt, vor Einbruch der Nacht ihre Kleidung zu trocknen, und jetzt war ihnen ein wenig unbehaglich, als die Feuchtigkeit auf die Haut durchsickerte. Ham zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie so auf, dass die Luft durch sie zirkulieren konnte, er wusste, sie würde bis zum Morgen trocken sein. Donovan folgte seinem Beispiel, obwohl er eine Gänsehaut bekam, als die Kälte seine Haut berührte.

„Komm her“, winkte Ham ihm, und nach einem kurzen Zögern drückte sich Donovan an Hams Seite, er teilte Hams Wärme mit seiner eigenen.

Für Ham brachte das Gefühl eines anderen Mannes neben ihm gute Erinnerungen zurück, an lange Nächte voller Vergnügen, an Hüften, die sich an seinem Arsch rieben, an Münder, die nass und heiß und schmutzig küssten, an verschlucktes Stöhnen und Schreie, wenn er sich einem anderen völlig hingab, fühlte, wie die Hitze und Härte eines anderen Schwanzes tief in sein Fleisch einsank. Die Hand, die vorsichtig auf seine wachsende Erektion fiel, ließ Ham den Kopf drehen, doch in der Dunkelheit ihres Refugiums verriet sich nur das Glitzern in Donovans Augen. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sich Donovans Handballen einen Moment auf seine Lenden presste, sie erzeugte die Art von Reibung, die er liebte. Geschickte Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit seiner Hose, legten seine Erektion frei und legten sich fest genug um seinen Schwanz, dass es so wohlig weh tat. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Ächzen, als der bewegliche Daumen über die empfindliche Eichel strich, er verschmierte dabei einen Lusttropfen.

Ham protestierte nicht gegen den Mund, der seinen bedeckte, er legte seine Arme um Donovans breite Schultern, um ihn näher heran zu ziehen, seine eigenen Finger beschäftigten sich mit Reißverschlüssen und Knöpfen, bis er Donovans dicken, harten Schwanz heiß in seiner Hand hatte.

Langsam befriedigten sie einander, in langsamem, sicherem Takt, der ihn zu einem Höhepunkt brachte, der seine Knochen schmelzen ließ, leidenschaftliche Schrei wurden an der erhitzten Haut des anderen unterdrückt oder von Küssen mit offenen Mündern erstickt.

Nachher saßen sie schweigend da, wischten sich mit Moos und Blättern des Ferkelei ab und richteten ihre Kleider, dann zupfte Donovan an seinem Arm und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Normaler legte Ham seine Arme um Mann oder Frau, die sein Bett teilten, aber diesmal fühlte er, wie ihn stattdessen die starken Arme umfassten. Er fühlte Donovans warmen Atem an seinem Nacken, die kurzen Haare bewegten sich, und er lächelte, als Donovan einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Hals presste, bevor er ihn noch dichter heranzog.

„Beim nächsten Mal will ich Dich ficken“, flüsterte Donovan in die Dunkelheit, eine Hand glitt seine Flanke entlang und über eine Arschbacke, er ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Absicht.

„Beim nächsten Mal lasse ich Dich vielleicht“, stellte Ham leise fest, und auch er meinte es.

***

Bei Dämmerung standen sie auf, stahlen sich hinunter zu dem Gefangenenlager und schätzten die Anzahl der Wachen und Gefangenen ab. Die meisten Gefangenen waren in Käfigen untergebracht, die teilweise im Flusswasser untergetaucht waren, um die gefangenen Soldaten noch mehr zu demoralisieren. Ham konnte sehen, wie sie sich an den Bambusstangen fest hielten und versuchten, mehr von ihren verwahrlosten Kleidern und gefolterten Körpern aus dem von Blutegeln gefüllten Wasser zu halten.

Donovan hielt vier Finger hoch, zeigte damit vier nordvietnamesische Wachen an. Ham hatte drei weitere ausgemacht und den Kommandanten, der in seiner Bambushütte auf und ab ging. Leise stellte Ham Funkkontakt her, und Donovan zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich zwei der Soldaten außer Sicht verschwanden, sie wurden ins Unterholz geschleppt. Gestalten in Tarnuniformen schlichen aus dem Regenwald und brachten weitere Wachen zum Schweigen.

„Du hast doch nicht gedacht, ich würde alleine kommen?“ stellte Ham fest, und Donovan war zwischen Ärger und Bewunderung hin und her gerissen, als ein Eliteteam die restlichen Wachen ausschaltete und sich auf den Kommandanten stürzte.

Minute später hallte Hubschrauberlärm durch die frühe Morgenluft, und Ham lachte beinahe laut auf, als sich Donovan endlich an seinen Beruf erinnerte und begann, Fotos zu machen, er machte Schnappschüsse von den landenden Helikoptern, von gesichtslosen Männern, die Gefangene befreiten, die vor Erleichterung weinten, als sie aus ihrer Qual gerettet wurden. Während er beschäftigt war, zog sich Ham in den dichten Regenwald zurück und grinste, als sich die größere Gestalt von Chris Faber aus den Schatten löste und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Das hat er gut gemacht.“

„Yeah, dieser Weltverbesserer... Gönner.“

Faber schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du magst ihn.“

Ham beobachtete aus der Ferne, wie Donovan gemeinsam mit den Gefangenen, die zu retten er geholfen hatte, in einen der Hubschrauber verfrachtet wurde. Er konnte sehen, dass Donovan nach jemandem suchte, und wusste instinktiv, dass er gemeint war.

„Beim nächsten Mal“, flüsterte er, denn er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich ihre Wege eines Tages wieder kreuzen würden. Doch für den Augenblick musste er einen nordvietnamesischen Offizier verhören, und es war niemand da, der sich um die Genfer Konvention scherte.

END

-


End file.
